The Real Death of Bella
by oneSHOToneders
Summary: What happens when you put Bella, Emmett, and a Vampire Cat together? FIND OUT!


**Okay, so this is our first fanfic together...hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: We own nooooothing.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

"Oww!" I whined as my furious brother whacked me upside the head. "What was that for?" I complained, rubbing the now sore spot on my head.

"What was if for? WHAT WAS IT FOR?" Edward roared. If he didn't look like he was about to rip my head off� I would be laughing. Seriously, he had some major anger issues...oh, he was talking again.."You�got a cat, then you BIT it," he exaggerated the last word, then continued, "and left it in the forest for a few days, making it a freaking vampire cat!" he was fuming now, pacing back and forth, trying to keep his cool. (not working!)

"So what's the problem?" I really didn't get why he was getting so worked up over a little cat...a little, super strong, super speedy, and don't forget blood drinking cat. I personally thought it was hilarious, watching the tiny thing bounce off of walls at lightning fast speeds.

"Emmett," he pinched the bridge of his nose, like always, "Bella's human, she smells wonderful already, and the cat will think so too..." he looked at me, thinking I would catch on, but I still didn't get it so he continued explaining. "Cat's don't think as reasonably as we do, it'll kill actually�her..."

Ooh, now I got it...that's all he was worrying about, "I'll keep it in a cage, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Now, I'm going hunting with Carlisile tomorrow. We'll be back next week, okay." I immediately began thinking of ways to get Bella over her�so she can�see my new pet, but Edward, being the party pooper he is, interrupted my thoughts. "NO BELLA! You got it?" He shouted pointing a finger at me before storming off, probably to go see her.

I shrugged my shoulders, as reply to him even though he was gone, and then went to play with my cat.

* * *

I laughed evilly inside my head, Edward was gone, Alice said he wouldn't know, so Bella was coming over. She should be here any minute, and I was getting rather impatient to show her the cat, I just knew she would love it. Oh! I see her!

Bella hopped out of her car, and put her hands on her hips, "What do you want, Emmett?" She asked with mock annoyance.

"Look what I got!" I dragged her into the basement of our house, and up to the humongous cage that my cat was in.�The cute little guy�was bouncing all over the place as�she turned to me, amusement written all over her face.

"Is it on drugs or something?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "Just blood." I smiled wickedly as comprehension replaced the amusement. Before she could ask anything, I started talking again, "The only thing is...I can't think of a name."

"Girl or boy?" She asked seriously.

"Boy"

"Hmm...what's he like?"

"Well," I stroked my chin with my thumb and pointer finger," He's amazingly adorable, as you can see...but he has some seriously anger management iss-"

"Got it!" she said happily, cutting me off. She had a semi-evil gleam in her eyes. " Let's name him," she paused for dramatic effect, "Edward!"

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, not literally, of course, Edward would kill me, "Ha-ha, Bella, your a genius!"

"I know," She replied very nonchalantly, before we both burst out laughing.

"We can call him Edd for short!" I said happily.

"Of course Emmett, now let's play with him!" I nodded excitedly and took Edd out of his cage.

* * *

I felt horrible, really I did, as I watched Bella wither in pain. One minute we were playing with little Eddie, and the next he was attacking her. Now, the venom was in her blood, and I knew I wasn't strong enough to drink it out and stop the transformation. I pulled her deep into the forest, and laid her down in the grass, preparing myself for the three long days ahead. 

* * *

**Edwards POV**

"Carlisile, I can't stay away any longer, I'm going home." I said softly to my "father". We had been hunting for five days now, almost a week, and I needed to be with Bella.

"Okay, I'm coming too." He got up, brushed of his knees, and began running to the Mercedes, while I went to my Volvo. I jumped in, revved up the engine, and sped off towards home.

When I got there, I was hit by her scent, meaning Emmett had let her over! I would be killing him right now, if there wasn't something strange about the smell. It was the same as always, but something about it was almost vampire-like. Maybe it was because her scent got mixed with Emmetts, I tried to comfort myself, but I had the strange feeling I was wrong.

I ran into the house, and then saw _her_. She was even more beautiful then ever before, her skin had paled so it now matched mine, her features were more prominent, and her long brown hair was even longer. The thing that stood out the most, was her now blood red eyes. Pain tore through my body, seeing her like this and knowing I wasn't there with her.

* * *

**Emmett's POV again...**

"Crap" I mumbled to myself when I heard his car pull up. I sat with Bella, who was newly transformed, and called down the rest of the family, who somehow�still hadn't�figure the whole thing out.

Carlislie was the first one to walk in, "Who did this?" he asked

I was�trying to sound calm, and pulled together, so i replied, "Edd changed her." At that moment, Edward burst through the door, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bella.

"It's about time," Rosealie said, looking at Edward, waiting for him to explain. It was as though he didn't even hear anything, he was so transfixed on Bella though. Everyone else was gone, but I just sat there, waiting for my turn to explain, when I saw a mixture of anger and pain wash over his face. I quickly ran out of the room,�to hide, wondering if I would live to see the next day.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! We'd love to hear from you, so review! Check out our other stories too!**

**-Fattylumpkins and Smiles93**


End file.
